


Anticipation

by LadySilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time slows when you're not having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge: drag

The moments just before the moon’s apex are the longest. The moonlight slides over his limbs and through his skin, and begins to pull. Muscles stretch, tighten, and cramp with a pressure that only anticipates the coming pain. He closes in on himself to make a smaller target, and fails. He can’t escape the moon’s reach. His heart thumps, each beat so slow he wonders if the next will arrive, hopes it won’t. The seconds refuse to click by, and the moonlight digs into him, grabs his bones, shreds his mind, and threatens that the best is yet to come.


End file.
